The Outcast
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: She didn't want to be pushed into a world of teenage superheroes, just to be pushed out of the world she had been in for the past few years. With no absolute clue how to socialize with those her age, she becomes an outcast. By the orders of Batman, Robin is sent to try and get her to open up. What will become of it? Eventual Nightwing/Oc
1. Escape

_A/N: Hello everyone! Before you read on, I'd just like to say that I am fairly new to the Young Justice fanfiction section and also new to the show Young Justice. That aside, I knew I probably shouldn't have started a YJ story until I became more familiar with it, but this was continually nagging me in the back of my mind and refused to go unwritten. I already have started chapter 2(that's how much it's bugging me!), but who knows when my writing streak with stop, so don't expect another chapter anytime soon. I try to update at least once a month, but life gets in the way and I already have four other stories I'm working on and two of my other stories are on hiatus and might come off soon, so... xD I guess I should just stop talking and let you get on to the story! I hope you enjoy! :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, there would be a season 3, no question. **

**Chapter 1: Escape**

A blinding light rushed into her vision as the echo of a slamming door reacher her ears. She shut her eyes tight, ducking her head down in between her legs and abdomen like a scared puppy. Why wouldn't she be afraid? Every experiment was brutally agonizing. So much so, that the pain knocked her out for hours. She was lucky enough to evade the experiments for a week. She wasn't sure of the exact reason, but she knew that none of it pertained to her, or so she thought.

Fragments of conversations had been caught by her ears, something about a FOG technology. If she wasn't invovled yet, hopefully she wouldn't be involved ever. But hope was all she could do.

"Tsk, tsk. Open your eyes, little one. We have much to discuss."

The voice was rough and unforgiving. It was the voice she couldn't stand to hear. It was the voice of Doctor Hewett.

"Did you not hear me? Open your eyes!"

She clenched her fists, reluctantly opening her eyes. The bright light flooded into her eyes again and she instinctively shut them. She had been in the darkness for about a week now. She was so accustomed to it. But she knew better than to disobey Hewett. It took her a moment to adjust to the brightness of the room as she forced her eyes open.

"That's better, little one. We have not spoken for a little while now. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

Her light green eyes shifted over to the doctor on the other side of the empty, bright white room. He stood tall and confident, messy ginger hair covering his head like a mop. His glasses, which were not on his face, were tucked into the chest pocket on his plain doctor uniform. His blue eyes narrowed, obviously unhappy with his question going unanswered.

"Answer my question!" he snapped.

"I feel fine," she said evenly, looking away from his intense gaze.

The man visibly relaxed. "Good, good. I think you are finally ready to be put to some good use, little one. Of course, I cannot tell you all of the details, but there is a technology I need you to control. It is currently being re-worked, but all I need you to do, is simply send it to its destinations. I'm sure it's not that hard for you to do, but today we will practice. Stand up and come over here."

She obeyed, lifting her frail frame up off the ground and slowly making her way over. Her long, unkempt brown hair fell in her face as she looked down at the tile floor.

"Bring in the tech," Doctor Hewett said over his shoulder.

The door opened, revealing three guards. One of them wheeled in a large, cylander-like metal container.

"This is FOG. It consists of tiny nanobots that can destroy anything while collecting information. I am going to deactivate the collar you wear so you can use your technopathic abilities. I will step out and then it will be opened. You need to control the nanobots or you could be injured if they touch you. If you successfully control them, I believe a reward will be given."

He gave a twisted smile before stepping out of the room. She heard the little _beep _coming from her neck that indicated she was okay to use her abilities. The girl took a step back from the container as the guards opened it. She took a deep breath, forcing her mind to concentrate on the technology inside. When the container was completely open, the little nanobots came out in a rush.

Like a cloud of smoke, the bots swirled around the ceiling for a moment before taking their course right at her. It must have been beause they sensed her tech abilities. She quickly spoke to the bots in her mind, telling them to form a circle at the ceiling. They did not listen. Huffing, she emersed herself fully in her mind and shut the outside world out completely.

In a flash, the nanobots obeyed, forming a circular cloud in the middle of the room up high.

* * *

From another room, Doctor Hewett watched with amazed eyes. "I am very surprised. I did not believe that she could actually do this. Now we can move forward with total mind control. When would you like that to be done?"

The doctor turned slightly to look back at Professor Ojo. It wasn't easy to talk to someone with a helmet almost completely covering his head, but Doctor Hewett had gotten used to it by now. The nanobots were now swirling around the room under her control.

"What is she doing?" Professor Ojo exclaimed, standing up.

Doctor Hewett's head snapped to the security screen. She was sending the nanobots right at the guards by the door. They jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit, but it wasn't them that the nanobots were after. They crashed right into the door, leaving a gaping hole.

"She is trying to escape!" Hewett shouted, abandoning the computer and bolting out the door.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could out of the room and down the hallway. She didn't care that the nanobots were probably destroying half the building. It would only giver her an advantage. Her long, ragged and dirty night gown flapped at her calves as she turned down the next hallway into the outside world. What she saw next surprised her so much that she skidded to a stop.

A tall young man was pressed against the wall, peering around the corner. He was muscular with short ginger hair. He was wearing something that looked like a superhero outfit: a red and black sleeveless shirt and black pants. A domino mask covered his eyes, but just by looking at his body language, it was easy to see that he was scouting out for any guards.

She glanced back down the hall, knowing she didn't have much time before they found her. This was her only shot. Slowly, she moved toward him. She didn't think that he would notice her at all until she was right beside him, but she was wrong.

In a flash, he spun, pulling an arrow out of the quiver that was on his back and knocking it on the bowstring, aiming right at her. She froze, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Don't. Move," he growled, taking a step closer and pulling the bowstring back a little further. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question," she said evenly. She couldn't act scared. She had already done that for most of her life.

His muscles visibly tensed and his eyes narrowed behind the domino mask. "I'm the one with the weapon, so I'm the one asking the questions!" he snapped.

Her head snapped behind her as she heard something that sounded like a shout. She didn't have much time. This archer was her only chance at escape.

"I don't have a name. I'm an experiment. I need help escaping," she blurted. "And the guards are chasing me right now. They'll find you too if you stick around."

His response was quick. "Why should I help you? For all I know, you could be trying to lead me into a trap."

"If I show you the extent of my powers, will you take me with you? I don't care where you're going. I need to get out!" Her voice was frantic as she heard another shout.

He didn't respond for another moment, making her begin to feel the panic more.

"Fine. What can you do?"

"I'm a technopath," she said hurriedly. She moved forward and peered around the corner he had been looking around previously. A security camera was mounted on the wall across from them. Not even waiting for a response from him, she closed her eyes and focusing on the camera. _Fry the circuts, fry the circuts... _she repeated in her mind scanning through all of the technology inside of it like a filing cabinet.

At last, she found what she needed and was able to fry the circuts. She opened her eyes just in time to see the sparks coming from the camera.

"Yes!" she exclaimed quietly.

Even though she had done small things like that many times before, it was still an accomplishment whenever she was able to use her powers. It wasn't exactly easy to control her powers. It had taken her years to just be able to do the small things and she still wasn't completely able to do more complex things.

She turned back to the man, jumping a little when she realized he was hovering over his shoulder.

"Well...," he trailed, leaning away to think for a moment. "Fine. I'll help you out. Stand back."

She moved away as he took out an arrow from his quiver and loaded it onto the bowstring. He shot it at one of the two guards. As quick as he fired the first shot, he fired another at the next guard. Both of the guards dropped down as they were shocked by the trick arrows.

"Keep up or you're on your own."

She nodded slowly as he took off, picking up her own pace to try and match his. But being cooped up in a white room and a medical table for the past few years, she was definitely not in the right shape to keep up with someone who was expertly trained. By the time they had stopped again, she was wheezing and clutching at the stitch in her side.

The man knocked loudly on the door they had stopped beside. She wondered why in the world he would do something like that, but the next second he had broken the door right off its hinges. He moved into action and quickly knocked out the guard with a few punches and good hits with his bow.

When it was clear, she stepped inside. The room was dark and the only source of light was from a computer that a blonde woman was sitting at on the other side of the room. She looked very surprised.

"Doctor Roquette," the man greeted, walking past her nonchalantly.

The woman, now established as Doctor Roquette, shot a confused glance at the girl before turning back to the archer. "Tell me you're the advance guy..."

The archer loaded his bow again, looking back at her. "The only guy."

"You couldn't bring back up?" The woman asked, irritated. "What, were there budget cuts?"

"I brought her," he said gruffly, jerking his head toward the nameless girl.

"A child?"

"She was here when I snuck in. Says she's an experiment."

Doctor Roquette's eyes widened slightly in realization. "So you're project XJ03? I didn't think... I didn't think they would do something so cruel..."

The brown-haired girl looked down at the ground, nostrils flaring and fists clenching at the mention of her project name.

"Sorry to cut your heart-to-heart short, but we don't have much time," the archer snapped as a bell started to ring in the distance.

He released an arrow at the wall, causing it to explode. Both females ducked down to avoid any debris.

"Now or never time, you two," he said, looking back.

"I can't leave this!" Roquette motioned to a large cylander-like container. It looked almost exactly like the one that contained the FOG.

"Look, I take it, or I take you. I'm already going to be overloaded with her." He jerked his thumb at the girl.

"Right. Take me," the blonde sighed, taking off her glasses.

The two females moved forward as he raised his bow and shot at a tree down by a large body of water. A zipline was attached to the arrow, making it a quick escape. He attached a handle to the zipline.

"Hang on!"

Roquette immediately clung onto his right side, leaving the girl to try and hold on to his left. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, clinging on for dear life as he pushed off the edge of the floor and into the air. As soon as they were halfway down, gunshots rang out through the air and Roquette screamed loudly. They were on the ground within a few seconds and the experiment tumbled off the archer and into the dirt.

Before she could even get to her feet, the archer had lifted her up by the collar of her night gown and hurried over to a motor boat resting in the water. Roquette shoved the tarp off it and climbed in while the man dropped her, none too gently, into the back of the boat. She winced as she landed on the hard seat. He pushed the boat further into the water before jumping right in.

"So what do you call this? The Arrow Boat?" Roquette asked in a snarky tone.

The younger girl would have laughed if they weren't in a life-threatening situation.

"I call it a rental. Now get down! Both of you!"

They both ducked down as the bullets skimmed right over their heads. Doctor Roquette looked rather scared, but this wasn't the first time that she herself had been threatened in such a way.

"We're in the clear!" He called back to them over the roar of the motor.

Doctor Roquette sat up, but the girl stayed down. She felt a little more secure curled up.

"Great. Leaves only one problem..." Roquette sighed.

He looked over at the doctor, but said nothing as he continued to drive away from the island.

"So what's your story? How did you get mixed up with the Shadows?" The archer asked gruffly.

"I'm only a nanorobotic genius, what do you-"

"Not you!" He snapped at Roquette.

It was only then that the girl curled up in the back of the boat realized he was talking to her.

"Me...? I don't know. I've been there for as long as I can remember... They must have erased my memories from the past..." She sat up and leaned on the rim of the boat, peering over the edge. She saw a name scratched into the paint. It was very small, but on getting a closer look, she realized it said "Stevie".

"And they didn't name you?" Roquette asked, glancing back with a look in her eyes that made it seem like it was the saddest thing in the world.

"No...but," she paused, looking back at the name. "I think I'll be named Stevie."

"Where did you come up with _that_?" the man asked snootily.

Stevie shrugged. "I don't know," she lied.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Roquette asked, tilting her head to the side. "What about something like Samantha or Kelly?"

"No," Stevie said stubbornly, sitting up straighter. "My name is Stevie."

The archer looked back, smirking a little bit at her stubbornness.

"What's your name?" Stevie asked him, green eyes narrowing a little.

He turned his head back ahead to check if they were going the right way before letting out a stiff, "Red Arrow."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," was his reply.

* * *

**A/N: And yeah... Don't know what to say...besides this fic might be a little bit dark, but nothing too bad. It will be eventual Dick/Oc, but not for a while, seeing as I'm starting this out pretty early in season one and it will cover some of the events that happen during the five year gap between season one and two. This story might be a little easier for me to write since the main plot line is already there...xD Well enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed the start of this story and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon! :D**

**Mo**


	2. Meet the Team

_A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter than the first. Sorry about that! I just felt the need to cut it off where it ended. It took me longer than I hoped to finish it. sorry about that too! I could have had it done, like a week ago if I could stay focused -_- Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Meet the Team**

After a short pit stop to drop off Roquette at a computer lab, Stevie was being brought to a strange-looking building. Actually, it seemed to be a port-o-potty. She assumed that he just had to make a stop for the restroom, but was extremely confused when he motioned for her to go in first.

"I don't have to go to the bathroom!" she protested, pushing all her weight against Red Arrow as he tried to force her inside.

"Just get in!" he snapped.

He easily overpowered her and shoved her inside of the small, disgusting space. He stepped in after her and closed the door.

"Override 7056."

"Recognized Speedy, B06 and Guest, B0G."

A bright white light swirled from beneath their feet and engulfed them. Stevie felt her stomach jolt as they were sucked down into a portal. She began to panic, reaching out to grab something on the wall, but nothing was there and the only thing she could grab onto was Red Arrow. Her small hands had just wrapped around his forearm tightly. He looked down at her with a stiff expression and pried her fingers off his arm roughly, causing her to fall on her butt.

It was then she realized that there was some sort of solid ground underneath her.

"Recognized Speedy, B06. Recognized Guest, B0G."

"-what happened to your old one?"

Stevie would have looked up to see what was going on if she wasn't feeling so pukey from the weird transportation method.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," Red Arrow growled. "Call me Red Arrow."

She felt the archer's prescence leave from beside her and she forced herself to look up. There were several strangely dressed teenagers and adults in the circular room. One of them was dressed up as a bat, another was a red robot, two archers dressed in green, a girl with _green _skin, a boy with a large red "S" on his chest, a boy with strange tattoos on his arms, a redhead boy in a swimsuit, and a mysterious black-haired boy with a black cape and domino mask.

The blond in the green hood moved forward. "Roy...you look-"

"Replacable," Red Arrow, now Roy, growled.

"Who is that?" The young boy with the cape asked, staring at Stevie with cautious curiosity and breaking the rising tension in the room.

"That's not important right now," Roy snapped at him, turning back to the hooded man.

There was a small silence before the blond continued, "it's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time even finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Roy's voice rose and everyone but the boy who had asked about her had turned their attention to the argument.

The other one dressed in green, the blonde girl, stepped forward boldly. "Yes, she can."

"Who are you?!" the redhead boy asked the female archer in an almost whiny voice.

Both of the archers in green quickly said in unison, "niece."

The boy who had been staring at her for the past few minutes turned when he heard this. "Another neice?"

"But she is not your replacement," the boy with the tattoos on his arms spoke, his voice deep and calming, "we have always wanted you on the team. And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," the redhead said.

"Whatever, Baywatch," the female archer said, moving forward. "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason," the tattooed boy started.

"Yeah. A reason named-"

"Before you start your story, could you tell us who _she_ is?" the caped boy asked as he jerked his thumb toward Stevie.

Stevie, who had stood to her feet, felt oddly...embarrassed in a ratty old night gown. She hadn't ever really felt that emotion before, so it was an odd feeling, almost like she was being heated in an oven.

"I'll get to her in a minute," Roy assured, though his tone never strayed away from that grumbling and irritated one as he continued, "a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette."

The caped boy turned back toward Roy, looking down at his wrist as he spoke, "the nanorobtics genius and the claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City!" A small holographic computer came out of his wrist and with the type of a few words, a whole collection of hollographic imagery was surrounding the group. All of it was concerning Roquette.

"She vanished two weeks ago," he added, looking down at his wrist-computer.

"Abducted two weeks ago," Roy corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"Woah! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?!"

The redhead smirked beside him and muttered a, "hardcore", as they bumped fists.

"I already rescued her. That's where I got 'Stevie', as she calls herself." Roy turned around and looked at Stevie and so did everyone else.

"She was escaping when I was breaking in. She's some sort of experiment, a technopath to be exact."

"A technopath?!" Again the caped boy could not help himself from speaking out of excitement. "The ability to control technology with your mind?"

Stevie nodded slowly, unsure of how else to react to his enthusiasm. She didn't really consider her abilities anything special. It was more like a curse.

The Batman stepped forward and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a glare. The younger boy's shoulders slouched a bit and he looked toward the ground.

"What was your purpose to the Shadows?" The Batman asked, voice deep and gravelly.

Stevie shrugged, not exactly sure how to speak to all of these people. "I'm not sure. I think something to do with the FOG. I don't even know why I'm here." The last part came out a little more harshly than she intended.

Batman didn't even flinch nor did his expression change. "Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Super Boy, and Miss Martian, take Stevie into the kitchen."

The group exchanged glances, hesitant.

"Go," he repeated, giving them all a "Bat-glare".

The group didn't need to be told three times. Stevie reluctantly followed after them, sighing to herself as the door was shut behind them. She stood off to the side a little and ducked her head, unsure what to do now. She looked up again when she heard a voice.

"So um...should we introduce ourselves?" the caped boy asked, crossing his arms.

"I suppose so. I am Aqualad."

"I'm Miss Martian! It's nice to meet you!"

"Kid Flash!"

"Superboy."

"I'm Robin."

"Artemis."

"Who _are_ you?!" Kid Flash snapped at Artemis once more, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm Stevie." She shrugged, glancing up at the team. She was sure those strange names weren't their real ones... Who had a name like Miss Martian?

Aqualad was extremely calm and collected, Kid Flash was eyeing Miss Martian while chowing down on some food item, Miss Martian was overly friendly and happy, Superboy was practically brooding, Artemis seemed sort of cocky, and Robin seemed almost...smug.

"So are you really a technopath?" Robin asked, boyish excitement slipping into his tone.

Stevie nodded.

"Can you show us?"

She thought about it for a moment. She wasn't exactly sure what to think of all that had changed in the past few hours and these people _were _pretty much strangers to her. Shaking her head, she focused her gaze on the gorund again. She peeked up to see Robin and a couple of the others looking disappointed. She clenched her fists. The whole room was silent for a few minutes before the door opened and an emotionless Batman walked inside.

"Stevie, you are going to stay here for the time being while we try and locate your family. Black Canary will keep an eye on you when no one else is around. I don't want you interfering with anything the team does, understood?"

Stevie nodded stiffly as a tall blond woman in black entered the room.

"Hello. I'm Black Canary. I'm going to show you to your room."

She motioned for Stevie to follow and she did just that. The hallways were long and cold and the brightness of the metal hurt her eyes. After turning a corner, the two stopped at a doorway at the end of the hallway.

"Here we are."

Stevie moved forward, letting out a little gasp as the door opened automatically.

"Don't worry. You can lock it from the inside. That way while you're sleeping, you won't be bothered if someone passes."

The girl entered her room, Black Canary following her. It was a little small. The walls were completely made of metal. There was a bed in the far right corner. A ratty old television was on the opposite side of the bed and a bookshelf was next to it. There was a night stand next to the bed and next to that was another door.

"That other door leads to a little bathroom and closet," Black Canary said, moving to sit down on the edge of Stevie's bed.

After a moment, she spoke again, "I would just like to let you know, that you can talk to me about anything. It will stay confidential."

Stevie looked at her silently, not saying a word. She didn't want to tell her anything she didn't have to. She didn't have to tell her the details of her past and she didn't want to. It would remain her own knowledge. There was a long silence before Black Canary stood up, smiling slightly.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Without another word, she exited the room and the door slammed shut right behind her.

Stevie sat down on the edge of her new bed. She wasn't sure of what to make of this team. With a gentle sigh, she fell on her back, staring at the ceiling, before the sleep consumed her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not all that happy with this chapter, but hey, it happens. This story is sort of my fun story anyway. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite, and followed! I really didn't expect so much feedback! I'm very open to criticism as long as you're nice about it. I'm also open to ideas. I have a basic plotline, but not a chapter-by-chapter sort of thing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**

**Mo**


	3. Adjusting

_A/N: Angst warning. Lol I'll just let you know for part of this, I was listening to a dark song, so a little bit of angst kinda exploded from my fingers... xD Nothing too major, just a short scene. This turned out longer than I thought and it came out quicker than I thought. Your reviews are really motivating me to write, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it! _

**Chapter 3: Adjusting**

It had already been a few days since Stevie had been brought back to this strange place full of superheroes. She had only ever been in one enviornment for as long as she could remember, so it was a big change for her, especially for someone her own age. Black Canary had come to her exactly twice a day to try and get her to talk. But after two days with no progress, some of the members of the team had started to show up at her door. After a day of having each member of the team show up, she decided just not to answer the door anymore.

Batman had showed up yesterday evening, telling her that tonight she was to attend a mandatory "team dinner". It was pretty obvious that they were trying to get her to say something, but she wasn't going to budge, no matter how many team dinners she had to go to. Stevie had always been a very stubborn girl. It was why the doctors back at the League of Shadows trusted her so little and she was almost always in trouble. She never listened, and always refused to do things she didn't want to.

A soft knock coming from the door made Stevie turn over in her bed to look at where the noise was coming from.

"Stevie?" It was Miss Martian's overly cheery voice.

Stevie stayed silent, dark brown eyes wandering over the indentations in the metal door as she waited for the other girl to go away.

"I heard that you're coming to one of our team dinners tonight! I'm sure we'll have lots of fun! Um...if you'd like, maybe I can help you pick out some clothes to wear...?"

Stevie tucked her head underneath her arm and sighed quietly. _Please go away. Please go away, _she repeated in her head.

"I guess I'll see you tonight, then!"

The footsteps gave the technopath the relief she wanted and she sat up. Miss Martian was a nice enough girl, but she was a bit...too happy. To most, an attitude like that would make even the grouchiest person perk up, but not to Stevie. To her, that sort of attitude was a little irritating. Sighing, Stevie stood up and began to pace the room, unsure of what to do next...

* * *

Stevie glanced at the clock. It was unusual for her to even do so, because whenever her powers were active back at the League of Shadows, she would always mentally get the time from a clock out of range. It was 12:33. She had been pacing her room most of the morning and she decided to settle down and watch television for a little while. Any other time, the new flashing pictures on the screen would have entertained her, but she was still unsettled and uncomfortable.

Her small body froze as a loud knock sounded from the door. She wondered who it would be now. The deep, gruff voice gave her what she was looking for.

"Hello...?"

Just like earlier, she did not respond. There was a tense silence before Superboy spoke up again.

"Miss Martian said I should talk to you...but if you don't want to...," he paused again, waiting for some response that would never come. "Fine."

Stevie waited for a moment, listening to make sure he was really gone. She didn't hear anything, so she started to pace again, this time thinking of Superboy. He was definitely cold and unfriendly, but to describe him in one word, it would definitely be _irritable. _He didn't have much patience for anything and he didn't even really _try _to convince her to come out like the others. She stopped by the door, leaning her head against the cool metal of the doorframe. She was expecting at least one of the others to come and try and talk to her soon.

Miss Martian and Superboy were already off the list, since they had already come. It was a little relieving since she wasn't too fond of either of the two. Though she couldn't help but wonder that if she had had a normal life, maybe she wouldn't be so closed off to other teenagers.

Truth was, she didn't really know how to respond or act around others her age. She had only ever been around adults as long as she could remember, and even if she had a normal life before she was taken by the Shadows, she couldn't remember much. She had been taught how to read and write by the Shadows. They had also tried to teach her why the Shadows did what they did. For a little while, she believed them. But after hearing snippets of conversations and seeing things that weren't right, she knew that everything the Shadows stood for was wrong.

She jumped when another knock came from the door right by her face, causing her to loose her balance and fall over with a loud _thump! _

"Stevie...? You fell over, didn't you?"

It was Robin's infamous voice. She wasn't expecting him to come so soon after Superboy. She was expecting maybe Kid Flash or Artemis. They both didn't stick around too long, especially the latter. They probably didn't want to do it and just wanted to get it over with.

"Right, right, not the best way to start a conversation," he mumbled and she heard him shift around a bit. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke up again, "I know this is probably...well different for you and you're not whelmed at all, but, ya know...I'll talk to you...if you'll let me."

Stevie stared hard at the door. She wanted to feel angry at him for surprising her and making her fall over, but the slight pleading in his voice made her reconsider. _No. _She shook her head. She didn't particularly dislike Robin, but she knew why he was here. He was only doing this because the Batman had told him to. All of them were only doing this for that reason. He wanted to know all about her. She didn't want him to know. He didn't need to know. Not like there was much to tell, anyway. After he stubbornness kicked in, all hope of her saying anything to him was lost and she glared at the door, waiting.

"Okay then... Talk to me when you feel like it. See you at dinner tonight."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and got to her feet, biting her lip. The young girl made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and flipping on the lights. She leaned against the sink, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. This was what she wanted, right? To get away from the Shadows...? But she definitely wasn't expecting to end up here. She wasn't sure what to think now. She was only thirteen! How was she supposed to handle situations like this?

Frustrated, Stevie looked at herself in the mirror. Some of her light pink scars were easily visible on her pale skin. Her fingers tightened on the sink and she felt an overwhelming pang of nauesa hit her. Why was it so hard? Her breath hitched in her throat. She already knew the answer to that.

She had always dreamed of escaping the Shadows and finding a loving family. A family that would take her in and care for her. She would grow up feeling loved. And if not that, she would track down her real parents. She really believed that it would happen, but no, it wasn't going to. Everything she had truly believed was a lie! In a fluid motion, she picked up the closest thing to her, a bottle of shampoo, and flung it as hard as she could at the mirror. Stevie slid down to the floor, putting her head into her hands. The mirror was shattered in a million pieces, just like her dreams.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but she was interrupted by yet another knock. The youngster sprung to her feet, eyes widening in alarm and surprise. She slid the bathroom door open silently just in time to hear the voice of Kid Flash.

"Hey Stevie, you got any food in there? Bats won't let me touch any of the food in the fridge. Says it's for tonight. It better be good if he's making me wait."

Stevie let out a sigh of relief, grateful it wasn't Batman or Black Canary. She wasn't sure what would happen if they saw the shattered mirror.

"Fine. Make me wait for food."

"Can it, Baywatch! That's not how you talk to someone!"

Artemis's voice was now thrown in and Stevie almost groaned. Artemis was a bit cold and aloof, though she was more careful with what she said, but when she was with Kid Flash, their bickering never ended. She had already been the witness of this when she first was thrown into this place and every now and then, they were so loud, she could hear them from her room.

"Oh and _you _know how to talk to people? You haven't said one nice word to me since you got here!"

"That's because you don't deserve it, Kid Idiot!"

"Ow! You don't have to be _that _much of a jerk to me!"

"Like I said, you deserve it."

Their voices were beginning to fade. They must have completely forgotten about trying to talk to her. She shrugged to herself, not exactly unhappy about how things had turned out. Glancing at the clock again, she realized she should probably at least change out of her night clothes. It was just about 3 o' clock. Batman had told her that dinner would be around 5 o' clock. She had basically wasted all of her day by pacing around, watching television, and waiting for the team to stop bothering her. Getting changed would at least give her something different to do.

Stevie moved over to her closet, looking at the small assortment of clothing she had in there. A lot of them were old and worn. She picked the most comfortable clothes for the heat of the day, which was a pair of knee-length, dark gray shorts and a plain white short-sleeved shirt. The shorts fit okay, but the shirt was a bit loose on her because of her tall, stick-like figure. Now all she could do was wait until it was time to eat.

* * *

Stevie groaned as she heard a loud knock, rolling over in her bed. She must have dozed off at some point while she was watching television.

"Stevie? I am here to bring you to our team dinner."

It was the cool, deep voice of Aqualad. His voice just made her want to go back to sleep. Yawning, she sat up slowly, nerves churning her stomach like a storm. As slow as possible, she turned off the television and made her way over to the door. This was it. She opened the door, frowning slightly as she saw Aqualad standing there. He was wearing casual clothes. A red, short-sleeved shirt adorned his person while his lower half was clad in dark jeans.

"Hello. How are you this evening?" he asked kindly, offering her a small smile.

Stevie simply shrugged, looking down at the ground. _I just want to get this over with. _

"I understand if you do not wish to talk to me. I cannot begin to imagine how you must feel. So do not feel pressured to talk to me, though if you wish, I will be here to listen."

Her gaze lifted to his face and she spotted the sincerity in his expression. She bit her lip for a moment, struggling with a thought that popped in her head before going with it and smiling. Aqualad smiled back.

"Shall we?" He motioned down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Stevie moved forward and ahead of the older boy, but he quickly caught up and walked beside her.

"I apologize ahead of time if the team is a little intrusive. It is just the nature of some of the members."

Stevie just nodded, not wanting to speak yet unless she either wanted to or had to. As they turned the corner, her eyes instantly found the team, who were all sitting at the table in the connected kitchen and lounge area. Most of them seemed bored and Kid Flash was the only one who was practically on the edge of his seat.

"Hey Stevie!" Miss Martian sprung out of her seat, smile as big as the moon.

Stevie waved a little nervously, glancing to the others as well. Superboy offered no form of welcome, Artemis still looked bored, Kid Flash smiled at her before looking back to the food on the table, and Robin waved and smiled.

"We are having chicken that Miss Martian made. I do hope you enjoy," Aqualad said kindly, motioning for her to sit at the head of the table.

Awkwardly, the young technopath moved to sit down as Aqualad took a seat next to Kid Flash. Everyone's hands shuffled around the table to try and get some food. Stevie waited until everyone else had gotten their portion before she got hers. She noticed that Kid Flash had his plate overflowing with food. She was surprised at how skinny he still was, especially if he ate like that every day. Sighing quietly, she poked the food on her plate for a moment before deciding to eat it. She would much rather eat than go hungry.

"So Stevie, how are you liking it here?" Robin asked.

She simply shrugged, looking down at her food.

"Well that's not vague at all," he muttered sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Stevie bit her lip as Kid Flash laughed with a mouthful of food. She turned back to her plate, taking another small bite of her food. Miss Martian coughed a little, smiling.

"So is the food alright? I have tried my best at cooking earth meals."

It was better food than she had had in a long time, but instead of saying this, she nodded slightly. Kid Flash was the one to jump on her question.

"It's amazing, babe!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, muttering, "grow up..."

Superboy seemed a little more tense than usual, but other than that, made no comment.

"It is very delicious," Aqualad confirmed.

"Yeah. Good job, Miss M," Robin chirped.

Miss Martian's cheeks tinged a light pink, which looked a bit strange for someone with green skin. "Thank you, everyone."

The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet, other than Kid Flash's loud chewing and Artemis's occasional huffing. Stevie stood up as soon as everyone else was done, ready to get back to her room. Aqualad took everyone's plates to the sink and she brushed past the others, heading back down the hall.

"Stevie, wait!"

The girl turned as Robin came up from behind her, Wally slowly following behind.

"We were planning on a movie. Do you want to watch it with us?" he asked.

Stevie shook her head instantly, looking down at the ground as her tangled mess of hair flopped into her face.

"Good then you and I can play some Halo. I call the good controller!" Kid Flash zipped out of there before Robin even had the chance to say anything.

Robin scowled a little. "No fair!" he shouted, moving to leave but stopping and turning back to her for a moment. "You can always talk to me, you know." He gave a slight nod before heading off in the direction Kid Flash had gone.

Stevie wandered back to her room, flopping down on her bed. How was she supposed to hate them when some of them were being so nice to her?

* * *

**A/N: So yep... Again, totally apologize if any of the characters are ooc. I'm still fairly new to the fandom. I also apologize if it didn't seem like I incorporated some of the members in fully. It's a bit hard to write some of the characters that don't talk that much and brood *ahem*Superboy*ahem* xD But don't worry. Once Stevie warms up to the team, there will be more interacting with the entire team. Again, I want to thank you for your encouraging reviews because they really pushed me to finish this really early! You guys rock! :D**

**Mo**


	4. Curiosity

_A/N: And I totally fail at writing filler chapters -.- Sorry about the terribleness and shortness of this chapter. I didn't want her opening up too quickly and I just needed a semi-short chapter to add a little length in. Next chapter will be more Stevie/Robin interaction. I do have a lot of plans for this story and I'm planning on doing a whole part about the five-year time gap and having it go into season 2, so buckle up for a long ride! xD In terms of length, it's probably going to be the longest I've written. I don't have a specific chapter-count, but I'm guessing 30 or more chapters, maybe even 40? Depends. Anyway, before I end this ridiculously long Author's Note, I would just like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys really push me to write and make me smile when I see your reviews! I can't thank you enough! :)_

**Chapter 4: Curiosity**

After the team dinner, Stevie's thoughts about the team had been more conflicting. Especially with certain members of the team. A few of them she rather liked, but she didn't want to because they didn't really care about her. They cared about getting information out of her. She might be a threat to them - a threat that they didn't want to deal with. Robin and Aqualad had been very open and nice to her and that was where she was having the conflicting feelings. Her natural instinct was telling her that it was okay to open up to them, but her mind was telling her no.

Frankly, she wasn't sure which to listen to, and at the moment, she was listening to her mind. It was the only thing she really knew how to do because she had to think to be smarter than the doctors back at the League of Shadows. She had to think for herself. Sighing, she turned over to look at the television, which had been on nonstop since she got there. A superhero cartoon was on. _Ironic..._

She had still taken to staying in her room, but as the days passed, she had begun to feel the need to get out and stretch her legs and suddenly, she knew that was what she wanted to do. She hadn't heard from the rest of the team in a little while. Maybe they were out on a mission?

Slowly, Stevie got to her feet and walked silently over to the door. She hesitated for a moment before pressing the button next to the door that would open it. The door slid open to reveal an empty hallway. It was definitely lucky, unless they were somewhere else. She hadn't explored the building, so she figured now would be as good of a time as any.

As quietly as she could, she moved down the hallway, cautiously glancing left and right for anybody that might be watching. She remembered the way Aqualad had showed her to the kitchen area and she decided to head that way. When she reached the doorway, she ducked down to the ground, scanning the area carefully.

It appeared to be empty. Stevie slowly stood back to full height and padded into the room, or rather, rooms. It was pretty clean, even though teenagers dominated the building, and the only thing that seemed to be cluttering the room were snacks scattered across the room. She suspected that it was probably Kid Flash because he always seemed to be eating.

As she moved through the room, a few grunts and thuds reached her ears. What was that? Putting her guard back up, she crept over to the doorway that was open. The noises became louder as she got closer and the hair on the back of her neck rose at the subconscious thought of being caught spying. What if she did? Her imagination began to run wild with possibilities, but she pushed forward anyway when she heard more of the sounds.

Slowly, she peered around the corner, spotting the whole team in the circular room, along with Black Canary. Superboy and Black Canary were brawling in the ring. Black Canary was quickly getting the upper hand and Superboy was becoming more angry as he was beginning to loose.

The rest of the team was off to the side, chatting and watching the fight. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Aqualad were in a little group, not really indulged in conversation, but sharing comments every now and then. Kid Flash and Robin were chatting away, laughing and joking around. Despite Superboy's anger, it seemed to be a very...happy environment. It was something foreign to her.

Stevie leaned a little closer, curling her hand around the doorframe. Somehow, this caused Robin to become aware that something different was going on in the environment and he stopped talking to look in her direction. As soon as she saw him turn his head toward her, she vanished from the doorway, looking around in panic. She leaped over the couch, clumsily falling to the ground and crouching behind it. She rubbed her elbow which was already beginning to bruise as she looked underneath the couch to see if anyone was coming into the room. Would she be in trouble for interrupting them?

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw a pair of feet entering the room and her muscles became stiff like cat being threatened. She exactly sure who it was, but she figured it was probably Robin, since he had caught a glimpse of her before.

Robin moved around the room for a moment before he left quickly because of Canary calling after him. She let out a huge sigh of relief and sat up straighter. She was sure that Robin would have found her if it wouldn't have been for Canary. Stevie waited a few moments before she stood up completely, edging toward the hallway.  
She was almost there when she heard footsteps once more.

She spun around to see an angry Superboy stomping into the room, covered in sweat. He reached out to the fridge door to get a drink and Stevie went to sneak away, but he quickly turned and his sharp blue eyes landed on her. Like a deer in headlights, she froze, a frown worming its way onto her face. She didn't want to be in this situation. She just wanted to have a look around and now she was probably going to be confronted by Superboy.

"What are you doing?" he questioned bluntly.

Stevie shrugged, looking down at the ground. She glanced back up at him just as he gave an intimidating glare. She hated to admit it, but he made her feel a little nervous. She clenched her fists, taking a step back.

"Can you answer my question?" His voice came out hard.

"...I-I was looking around, but now I see that was a mistake." She turned abruptly and headed back down the hallway and to her room. She glanced back just in time to see Superboy stalk back into the other room. He was going to tell the others.

Stevie plopped back down on her bed, fisting the blankets that surrounded her. Great going, Stevie. Now everybody is going to come running back again to try and get you to come out more... She already had a "therapy" session with Canary later (it was a new thing) and she knew that she would bring it up. This was not good... With a frustrated groan, Stevie fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Great, great, great..._

* * *

Stevie sat down in the chair across from Black Canary, crossing her arms tightly together and criss-crossed her legs in the green chair.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me today?"

She shook her head, looking away and frowning. Canary leaned forward in her chair, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you sure?"

Stevie nodded, getting the feeling that she was going to bring up her little escapade today.

"I heard that you decided to get some fresh air today. I think it's a good idea. You should come out and socialize more. A girl your age should be enjoying life and friends."

"But I'm not!" Stevie burst out, suddenly angry at her for not understanding. How was she supposed to just be happy and normal after what she had been through? "You don't understand anything, so don't act like you do!"

"So that's it? You feel like everyone is trying to understand you, but you think that they don't? Sounds to me like you're making yourself an outcast. I'm not entirely sure what you've been through, Stevie, but some of the others have been through just as much. If you just open up a little, maybe you'll see it too."

Stevie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, but said nothing. The room was silent for a moment before Canary leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Why is it that you're not opening up? It's been over a week since you've gotten here. Is it a trust issue, or is it because you're being stubborn, perhaps?"

Scowling, Stevie jumped to her feet, glaring harshly at Canary. Without another word, she stalked out of the room, shoving the door open and stomping down the hallway. Maybe it was rash, maybe it was childish, but she didn't care. She didn't want to sit and have someone poke and prod at her until she told them something useful. No, she wasn't that easy to crack.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was terrible -.- Sorry guys! Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise! I wanted to add a little bit of interaction with a few other characters (Superboy and Canary) before I did a full-out Robin and Stevie chapter. Unfortunately, I do have to update a few of my other stories before I return to this one, but I'll try to squeeze a little bit of writing it in while I'm working on my other stories. I also might be picking up another story soon. Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for this hideous filler chapter and if you have any suggestions/comments/critiques, I'm totally willing to take them (as long as you're nice about it)! Anyway, thanks again for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than I'm planning! :)**

**Mo**


	5. Breaking Through

_A/N: And I know, I took FOREVER to update. I actually didn't even update the two stories I said I was going to before I did this...you guys are lucky! xD So I had some coding issues with this, so sorry if some of it's messed up or anything. I hope you enjoy and I also want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and followed and favorited this story! It means so much! _

**Chapter 5: Breaking Through**

Two days later, Stevie was back in her room, sitting on her bed and staring at the sheets. She hadn't been bothered by Canary or the team for the last two days, so she was expecting them soon. She wasn't exactly sure how they were going to approach her this time and she wasn't sure if she was going to get in trouble for yelling at Canary. It wasn't unusual for her to get in trouble because it was something that occured often when she was back at the League of Shadows, but these people weren't the same and she was unsure of what they would do.

It was that feeling of being unsure that scared her the most - the not knowing. She wasn't sure if she should expect to be kicked out and on her own or to be completely forgiven. It could probably go either way. She hated being scared. It made her feel weak...and yet it seemed like she was always scared or unsure. Did that mean she was always weak? The small girl slowly sank back into her matress, rolling over onto her side and clutching the blanket next to her.

Stevie didn't want to go back to sleep, but she didn't want to be awake either. There wasn't anything for her to do, yet she had spent so much time sleeping already that she didn't want to do that either. Her more rational side was telling her to just go out and mingle with everyone. _Talk, it'll do you good. Maybe you won't go crazy._ But her stubborn side was telling her to keep doing what she was doing. _They'll give up eventually. Don't give up before they do. _

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, she was instantly jumping back against the wall and letting out a startled gasp. Robin was standing right in front of her, head cocking to the side as he watched her.

"What do you think you're doing?! How did you even get in here?!" she blurted out.

"Standing in your room. Came from that vent." He pointed up to a vent near the ceiling that had been opened.

"Well then just go back out the way you came!"

"Hmmm I dunno. Sounds kinda boring. It was more fun sneaking in, ya know? The thrill and all..."

Stevie crossed her arms and stood up, glaring at him. It was almost like a showdown. Would she speak first or would he decide to leave first. They stared at each other for several moments and as each moment passed by, a smirk began to grow and grow on Robin's face until it couldn't get any bigger. It irritated her.

"Why are you even here? To try and get me to 'come out and socialize' or to try and get me to talk on the information Canary wants from me?" she asked coldly.

"Hmm...is there a third option? I don't think mine fits under either category."

"What are you saying?" she asked warily, eyes narrowing.

"That maybe I'm just here to talk to you without any ulterior motives? Is that so hard to believe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Robin chuckled a little, but became more serious a moment later. "Well honestly, Canary and Batman do want information, but only to prevent what happened to you from happening to anyone else. But me...," he paused, blowing out some air, "I know some of what you're going through."

Stevie sent a wary glance his way, not really sure what to make of his honesty and personal experience. She simply, shifted her weight to her right and fiddled with the fabric of her shirt, deciding to say nothing.

"Look, I know that everything is different and you don't really know us that well, but if you do tell me anything, I promise that I won't tell _anyone._"

She looked up at him, eyeing him carefully to search for any signs of dishonesty. Should she tell him? Her mind was urging her to tell him; she hadn't properly socialized in so long, but she hated the thought of being needy for someone to talk to... Letting out a small sigh, she slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, glancing up at Robin. _Ok, I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him some things...not everything, just _some_ things..._

"I don't remember how I got there... I think they erased my memory or something... I don't even remember my parents..." She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling some of the tension in the room ebb away as she became more relaxed. "They were trying to use me for some sort of nanobot technology...FOG, I think... That's how I escaped. I used it against them."

Her fists clenched around the sheets surrounding her and she looked back up at him again. He remained silent for a moment before letting out a huge sigh.

"You know that you're not the only one who's had a hard time... A lot of the rest of us have too. Don't get me wrong, what you've been through is probably the worst, but...we've all had our fair shares of hardships. It comes with the job."

Stevie wasn't sure how to respond to that. She bit her lip, glancing away and trying to think of something to say, but she was drawing up a blank. How was she supposed to respond to that? Had she made herself seem like she was trying to get sympathy?

"I...I'm not trying to get sympathy, I just-"

"didn't think that other people can have rough times too?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." She let out a slow breath and her shoulders slumped slightly.

The two remained silent for a moment, only exchanging a few awkward glances in each other's direction.

Stevie closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. "Robin...? What will happen if they can't find my parents?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly changed his mind and closed it, looking a little puzzled as a small frown tugged at the corners of his lips. "Well...honestly? I don't really know... You'll probably stay here with us...or...," he trailed, biting his lip.

"Or what?" Her green eyes stared at him intently.

"You might be sent to an orphanage."

Stevie's eyebrows furrowed together at the thought. Orphanage? A place where kids were crammed together in bunks until they were adopted? No. She did not want to go there. She would rather stay here without a doubt.

"If I can have a say in whether you stay or go, I'd want you to stay...," he said quietly.

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Thanks..."

"It's...no problem. Oh and by the way, Batman actually wanted to see you so he could tell you how the search was going. He's probably wondering where we are, so we should probably go find him... Not to try and change the subject or anything..."

"Oh, um, okay."

Stevie pushed herself off the edge of the bed as Robin headed for the door. She followed him out, silently hoping that the others wouldn't be around to hear about the search for her parents. They probably already knew, but she still didn't want them to be around. No one else seemed to be there, though and they went through the doorway and into the main room that they had been training in a few days ago. Batman was standing there waiting for them.

"You took your time," he said.

"Yeah..." Robin shrugged, approaching the man.

Stevie followed Robin, stopping when he stopped and looking at the Batman. He watched her carefully for a moment before turning to an array of holographic computers. One of them had a picture of her face on it with all of her information that they knew while the others had multiple searches and possible candidates.

"As of now, we haven't been able to locate your parents. We are doing the best we can, but with little information, it is increasingly difficult. If we knew more, the search could go more quickly and positive results would be more likely..."

She looked down at the ground, biting the inside of her cheek. It was almost like a hint that she needed to tell him more. She didn't want to, but she wanted to find her parents...

"I don't really remember anything, so...I can't really help," she muttered softly, keeping her gaze on the ground. Batman looked unfazed by her information.

"I was expecting that. The League of Shadows are very good at covering their tracks. I don't think we will find anything any time soon, but I have some of the League working on it."

"...what will happen to me until you find my parents?"

"You will remain here with the others. Your rules from before are still the same: don't interfere with the team's business and do not leave the cave unless you are told to do so by Black Canary, me, or Red Tornado."

Stevie sighed a little and nodded. "Okay."

"But while the team is on downtime, you are permitted to spend time with them if you'd like."

"Maybe I can teach you how to play video games?" Robin suggested with a small smile. "Wa-Kid Flash is the only one who really plays with me. Maybe we could have tournament?"

She bit on the inside of her cheek to try and prevent the grateful smile that threatened to engulf her face, but it slowly spread. "I...I'd like that."

"If we come up with anything, we will let you know as soon as possible," Batman interrupted.

She nodded slowly, taking that as her cue to leave. Robin followed her out of the doorway and down the hall. Still, no one else seemed to be there. It was possible that Batman had told them to stay away while they updated her on what was going on. Or maybe they were just somewhere else, like on a mission that Robin didn't need to go on. The two walked in silence to her room, not really knowing what to say to each other now. Once they reached her door, Robin stopped and she did too, turning around to face him.

"Uh, thanks for everything I guess. Especially for um...keeping my secrets..." Stevie shrugged. She was really grateful that he was promising to keep anything she didn't want the others to know private. It was having someone to talk to that she could trust. She never had that before.

"Ah it was nothing. Whenever you want to try out video games or just talk, I'm the first door. If I'm even here, that is..."

"Thank you. I'll...see you around, Robin."

"Yeah. See you."

She gave him one final smile before retreating to her room and shutting the door behind her. Collapsing on her bed, she exhaled and looked up to the vent that Robin had come in through earlier. He was _definitely_...different. The good kind or the bad kind she wasn't sure of yet, but he was definitely an unforgettable person...

* * *

**A/N: So I was thinking that either next chapter we could do some more team bonding or maybe we could have Robin teach her some fighting. Do you think the fighting is too early or would you rather see that? If you'd rather have the fighting, I can save the team bonding for another chapter or I could write a separate oneshot for it. I apologize if anyone was ooc in this chapter. I was pretty distracted when I wrote it and I'm still trying to adjust to the characters. Constructive criticism is welcome and wanted, but please no flames! I want this story to be as good as it can! :) I hope you liked it! :D**

**Mo**


	6. Just Relax!

_A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating in a little while! I've been so busy that I've had to put two of my stories on "slow update" status. But luckily, this one isn't one of them. So even though it may seem like I don't update this too often, I'm actually updating a lot more quickly than some of my others. So I took the advice of one of my reviewers and made this more of a team bonding chapter instead of doing the fight training. It's more interaction with Robin and Kid Flash, but don't worry, the others will get their chance later. It's really hard to balance all of the characters! Anyway, thank you sooooo much for the reviews, follows, and favorites and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**C****hapter 6: Just Relax!**

Stevie popped up and out of bed as she heard a sharp knock on her door. She rubbed her groggy eyes, a yawn escaping her lips. Who could be knocking on her door at this hour? Her eyes found the clock and she realized that it was actually 2:00 in the afternoon... It was probably because she had stayed up late into the night thinking about Robin and Batman and whoever her parents were. A lot had happened yesterday and it was all stuck on her mind. But right now, she was going to see who was at her door.

Slowly, she moved toward the door, yawning once again. She pressed the button on the wall and the door opened to reveal Robin and Kid Flash. Robin was actually in normal attire (jeans and a blue shirt), though he had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Kid Flash was also in normal clothing that consisted of a white shirt and jeans. He had a small bag of chips in his hand and he was munching on them.

"Hey Stevie. I was thinking that today maybe Kid Flash and I could show you the ropes of the video game world, since we're not out on a mission."

"I'm uh gamfing experft!" Kid Flash managed through a mouthful of chips and then proceeded to choke on his food.

"Remember the rule, KF. Chew, swallow, _then _speak," Robin instructed with a small smirk, hitting him on the back.

Kid Flash quickly recovered and swallowed the rest of his food.

"Uhm, yeah, sure," Stevie said awkwardly, not really wanting to disappoint Robin after what had happened yesterday. She was a little doubtful and nervous about "hanging out" with the two.

"Great! Let's go!" Kid Flash spewed out before disappearing in a white and blue blur.

"Uh yeah he does that. Don't worry, it's normal. Well for him anyway. Come on," Robin chuckled, starting down the hallway.

Stevie followed after him, eyebrows furrowed together at the sight she had just seen a moment ago. Yes, she knew all about the so called "superheroes", but she had never really seen one in action or thought that they _really _did have powers. So what were the others powers? Obviously, Kid Flash was a speedster. She couldn't really tell what Robin or Artemis's powers were. Superboy...maybe had something to do with strength? And Aqualad's name implied that his had something to do with water. Miss Martian was an alien, as far as she could tell, but what could she do?

The young girl was lost in her thoughts until the scenery change disturbed her chain of thinking. Now they were in a darker, smaller room with a large, flat-screen television and a dark green couch on the opposite side. On either side of the television, there were small book shelves holding movies and some gadgets, such as a DVD player.

The technology was welcoming for her and it made her feel a little bit more comfortable. She was "in her element", so to speak.

"What should we have her play first?" Robin mused aloud, moving over to one of the shelves and bending down to look at the games.

"Call of Duty?" Kid Flash suggested, but Robin shook his head.

"Too hardcore for a first game."

"Just Dance?"

"Too girly."

"Well she _is _a girl!" Kid Flash huffed in exasperation.

"I meant for you," Robin said, a troll-like grin spreading across his face.

"Hey! So not cool, Rob!"

Robin snickered a little bit and turned back to the shelf of games. He paused and then face-palmed. "Of course! Lego Star Wars! It's a classic!"

He pulled the game off the shelf, waving it up in the air to show her before popping it into the game system.

"It's soooo easy!" Kid Flash complained.

"You're not the one playing!"

Stevie had to admit, it was kind of funny watching the two friends bicker back and forth. In fact, something about the bickering felt so...familiar, like she had seen it happen a million times before. And that was the strange thing. She couldn't remember ever seeing a couple of people bicker like that. Her eyebrows knitted together as she probed her mind to try and remember anything.

"Stevie?" Robin questioned, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready to play now?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!"

Robin handed her a sleek, black game controller. She took it in her hands, finding it way too large for them. She took a step back and seated herself on the couch behind her. Robin had another controller in her hand and he sat to the right of her. Kid Flash plopped down on her left and continued to munch on the last of his chips.

"So basically, you use the left thumbstick to move your character around the screen. And the game explains what buttons you're supposed to push for certain actions. Just follow my character that's moving right now," Robin explained.

Stevie nodded, her thumb reaching over to push the left thumbstick. The character that was stationary began to move. This wasn't so hard... A small smile broke out onto her face as she moved the character around in circles.

"Woah! She _can _smile!" Kid Flash burst out, causing her to jump slightly.

The smile quickly faded off her face and she glanced over at Kid Flash as Robin reached over behind her and slapped him on the back of the head. The redhead let out a loud "ouch" and glared at the younger boy.

"What was that for?"

"Being untactful."

"I am the most tactful...," Kid Flash trailed when he recieved a skeptical look from Robin. "Okay so maybe not the most tactful..."

Those two always went at it, didn't they? And though they did bicker a lot, it wasn't really _mean _bickering. It was light and playful and didn't have any hint of malice whatsoever. She wasn't so used to the light humor and relaxed setting that she was in now. As the boys continued to bicker in the background, she turned her attention back to the game and bit her lip, unsure of what to do next. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut and she delved her mind into the technology that was running the game.

A lot of the bits and pieces she didn't recognize, but some of them were familiar to her and greeted her like an old friend. She let her mind wander to the more foreign pieces of technology, but they weren't as welcoming and she cringed at the slight shock that ran through her body when she began to explore them. It was actually quite painful and she quickly removed her mind from the situation and back into the real world.

Stevie was startled to see Robin and Kid Flash right in her face and she shoved herself away from them for some space.

"What are you doing?" she blurted, a little freaked out because they had been so close before.

"Us? What about you?" Kid Flash moved backwards, standing and crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You totally just blanked out for a few minutes...," Robin said.

She blinked slowly, realizing that she must have immersed herself in the technology for so long that she completely zoned out.

"Oh, um sorry. I just...when I use my powers, that happens." She shrugged to try and play it off as no big deal.

"What is it like when you use them?" Robin piped, seeming very curious.

"Umm...," she started, glancing between the two, not really wanting to say.

"Personal, gotcha," Robin said quickly, recovering from his momentary lapse of intense curiousity.

"So...now that Rob decided to make things awkward - ouch!"

Robin elbowed him in the ribs, glancing to the entrance as Miss Martian and Superboy walked into the room. Stevie nearly groaned as Miss Martian beamed.

"Hi Stevie! Superboy and I were planning on watching an Earth movie! Maybe you, Robin, and Kid Flash could join us?" she asked quickly, smiling broadly. "I already asked Aqualad and Artemis and they're going to join in too. They're actually making the snacks right now!"

"Snacks? You can count me in, babe!" The speedster turned to look at the Martian, winking and giving a flirty grin.

"Sounds whelming. As long as it isn't a chickflick, I'm in!" Robin smiled.

Everyone turned to look at Stevie expectantly and she bit her lip, a blank expression forming on her face. "Um, I don't know..."

"C'mon Stevie! It'll be fun!" Miss Martian pleaded.

"I...I guess so," Stevie agreed, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Awesome! What movie should we watch?" Miss Martian squealed, causing Superboy to wince a little beside her and break his stoic expression.

"How about some high speed action?" Kid Flash suggested.

"What about something romantic?" Miss Martian asked, but Robin shook his head quickly.

"No chickflicks, remember? How about a ninja movie?"

"Or why don't we just watch the Matrix?" A different voice suggested.

Artemis walked in the room with some bowls of candy and popcorn in her arms, followed by Aqualad. "It's a good action movie."

"I'm down with that." Robin leaned back on the couch.

"I love the Matrix!" Kid Flash exclaimed, snatching a bowl of popcorn from Artemis and causing her to scowl.

"Don't eat the bowl, Kid Doofus."

"Shupft upf!" he muttered with cheeks full of popcorn as he moved to put the movie on.

Superboy moved to sit on the floor and Miss Martian sat right next to him. Aqualad seated himself on the small autumin and pushed it back against the wall. Artemis settled down against the wall away from everyone else and opened up a Snickers candy bar. Kid Flash flicked off the lights and returned to the couch, still munching on popcorn. Before the movie started, the candy was passed around and she somehow ended up with a chocolate bar, which wasn't exactly the best thing because she hated chocolate.

The whole thing could have been considered a big disaster. Kid Flash and Artemis wouldn't stop bickering, Aqualad and Miss Martian kept asking questions, Robin continually answered their questions in a long fashion that wasn't completely necessary, and Stevie was so lost half the time that she resorted to watching Kid Flash and Artermis argue for entertainment. Superboy actually got up and left halfway through, but nobody even noticed because they were to busy talking or fighting.

It was the best afternoon she had had in a long time.

All the things that could have made it a terrible experience actually made it better. It was lively and exciting and the tone of the movie carried over into the actual setting. The team was dysfunctional, to put it in the nicest way, but that's what made them work. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, even with Kid Flash's comments on how she didn't like chocolate. She could get used to this...

Stevie's eyes slowly closed as the credits began to roll down the screen and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep completely was the room in complete disarray and a few of the members of the team passed out.

* * *

_"You're silly!"_

_ "No I normal! You silly!"_

_ "Nu-uh!"_

_ "Uh-huh!"_

_ "Nu-uh!"_

_ "Uh-huh!"_

_ Stevie turned her head to see where the voices were coming from, but it was hard to see because her vision was so blurred over. However, she was able to see the figures of two young boys pushing each other playfully as they continued to bicker back and forth. From what she could tell, they both had very messy brown hair and they were on the younger side. For a brief moment, the two figures changed to those of Robin and Kid Flash, but were back to the other two boys in a quick second._

_ "Hey sissy, tell brother I not silly, he silly!"_

Stevie bolted straight awake, eyes wide, fingers tingling, and heart pounding. She had brothers?

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So now we find out that Stevie has some brothers. Or does she? Could this just be some fake memory that the Shadows implanted into her brain? Or could it be even more complicated than that? Who knows? Oh, I do... XD Well you'll have to wait to find out! I might make the next chapter some fight training, but I might not. Still not sure. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll see you guys soon! :D**


End file.
